1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma diffusers, and, more particularly, to an aroma diffuser having a variable plugging device using an aroma stone.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,066,420, 8,262,277 and 8,147,116 disclose an aroma diffuser, which includes a power supply, a lamp, essential oil or aroma wax, and a container for the aroma wax to be contained therein. After the aroma wax contained in the container is evaporated completely and before new aroma wax is placed in the container, a user needs to take aroma wax residues out from the container. The user is likely to be stained by the aroma wax residues.
However, the aroma diffuser cannot be supplied with other sources of power, such as power supplied by a car or a mobile device, and cannot be taken with the user anywhere.